The present invention relates to a display device for displaying two measured values on a graduated dial which is provided with two scales arranged concentrically to each other and has two pointers each associated with a respective one of the scales and rotatable around pointer shafts which are coaxial to each other, each pointer being adapted to be driven in rotation by its own measurement mechanism.
In such display devices it is known to arrange the measurement mechanisms on the side of the graduated dial which faces away from the observer. This results in a large expense in order to transmit the rotary drive of the measurement mechanisms to the coaxial pointers.
The object of the present invention, accordingly, is to create a display of the above type which permits rotational drive of the pointers in only a small amount of space and with only a few parts being required.